King of Nothing
by KawaiiGirl104
Summary: Just a short Mickey story I wrote a while ago. Hope you like it. Reviews much appreciated!


King of Nothing

He sat on the mossy rock, thinking back to everything he had just caused. 3 beings lives were on the line, all because he abandoned his kingdom. His big, round ears twitched at the feeling of a light breeze flowing around him. _I suppose this is what I deserve, after what I've done._

Shoes bigger than his ears now supporting his full weight, he walked further into the dense woods in silence. All he was focused on was staying away from the public, society, everybody. He knew that if it was found out why he left, his kingdom would never accept him. _They can't know that it was because of Organization XIII._ He let a single tear escape from his black, empty eyes. _They can't know that I was afraid of those whom I mimicked._

Suddenly, as he began to see spots of light, he saw something even more frightening. A hooded man, on who seemed to be of the Organization. He stopped in his tracks and simply stared at him. _This man... I can see strands of gray peeking out from his hood. Is it Xemnas?_ he thought hurriedly.

The man lifted up his hood, revealing his pale face to the former king. His evil eyes stared down the short yet blatantly powerful mouse and simply stood still. He let his gray hair fall around his shoulders, shard yet soft. He radiated evil, though he truly wasn't.

Unaware that it was not whom he first thought, he summoned his Keyblade from the depths of nowhere and flipped somewhere close to a yard backwards. "Who are you, dammit?" the ex-king's squeaky voice uttered. With no answer – unless utter silence is an answer – the mouse growled and gripped his weapon tighter. "I asked you a question. Nobody denies King Mickey!"

The man clenched his teeth and growled as Mickey had. "Shut up, you stupid mouse," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and even. He tied a long, dark gray band around his evil eyes, his hair lowering at its touch. The evil aura he carried before left the forest and was replaced by nothing but neutralism. His sharp-soft hair lost its edge, so to speak, and fell lightly around the man's face. He was normal once more. "You should know me by now."

"I do, now that your band is there," Mickey said. "You are Riku."

Riku began to nod, but started shaking his head. "That is what you think. I am a Nobody, Ansem. Er, so I believe. Maybe I truly am Riku, and Ansem is nothing but another side of Riku. Who truly knows?"

Mickey became impatient. "What the hell are you doing here, Riku? This forest is supposed to be inhabited by nothing but Heartless and pure Nobodies." He clenched his teeth when the man remained silent again. "Answer me!"

Riku stood up straight. "What kind of king are you, roaming through Heartless forests, avoiding your subjects as three others are trying to find you?" he said strongly. He walked forward quickly, looking directly at his feet to see the king in a matter of seconds. "I may not be there all the time, but I know how Sora is feeling, and even what the other Nobodies are feeling. They need you to return, to be a king again. It doesn't matter what they think right now: they want you back."

Mickey growled once more. "Shut up, Riku!" he shouted. "You're one to talk." He stared up at the man, knowing that their thoughts at that single moment were linked, were the exact same turning wheel. "You abandoned Kairi, leaving Sora to bring you back to her. Riku, she needs you, but you don't give a damn if it has anything to do with Sora."

"King Mickey, I would say that I mean no disrespect, but I refuse to tell lies." Mickey small mouth gaped when Riku said this. The man flipped his hood over his head, covering his shining gray hair once more. "You expect everyone to continue calling you a king. What the hell are you the king of?"

As Riku walked off, he said but one thing to Mickey: "If you are a king, you are a king of nothing. Your kingdom is filled to the brim with Nobodies and Heartless. How can you even call that a kingdom?"

Mickey, the former king, fell to his small knees. He doubled over and began to sob into the soft grass. "To hell with you, _Ansem!_" he cried, his voice shriller than usual. "To hell!"

They were an eternity apart.


End file.
